


I jeśli

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Translation, Triggers, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest ale nie do końca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I jeśli zapomnę, Dean — spraw, bym pamiętał, bo mógłbym spalić cały świat tylko po to, by przypomnieć ci zapach dymu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I jeśli

**Author's Note:**

> Niby Wincest, ale tak naprawdę można to odczytać jako nie-Wincest, bo ich relacja braterska jest na tyle silna, by ten drobiazg opisywał ją bez podtekstów. Bardzo, bardzo to smutne, triggerowe i piękne (przynajmniej dla mnie).  
> Tłumaczenie z rosyjskiego na angielski znalezione na YT w opisie pewnego ([genialnego wincestowego filmiku](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rHeT6hI-iE)), który polecam sobie włączyć choćby dla samej cudownej ścieżki dźwiękowej; a [tu](http://luciferius.viewy.ru/post/50546909) tekst po rosyjsku. Patrzyłam na obie wersje językowe drabble'a, kiedy go tłumaczyłam. 150 słów. Bety niet. Tytuł ode mnie.

I jeśli zapomnę, Dean — spraw, bym pamiętał, bo nie mam niczego oprócz drogi i niczego oprócz zapachu dymu, którym przesiąknęły twoje ubrania. Każdy ranek przynosi kolejne kłamstwo; kłamstwo w schludnych stosach rachunków i półkach zastawionych kruchymi pamiątkami. W moim łóżku śpi dziewczyna, ale nawet nie znam jej imienia.

I jeśli zapomnę, Dean — nie pozwól mi się obudzić następnym razem. Zamknij mój sen, znajdź mnie. Krzyczałbym, ale mam usta utkane z ciemności; nastanie świt i wtedy nie pozostanie mi już nic, o co mógłbym krzykiem prosić. Znajdź mnie. Twoje okruchy są rozrzucone po całym tym kartonowym świecie, który jest teraz moim domem, a ja patrzę poprzez nie, nie widząc niczego i niczego nie rozumiejąc. Błędne koło; budzę się jak najwcześniej, aby cię odnaleźć — budzę się jak najwcześniej i tylko cię tracę.

I jeśli zapomnę, Dean — spraw, bym pamiętał, bo mógłbym spalić cały świat tylko po to, by przypomnieć ci zapach dymu.


End file.
